Remembering
by Lark57
Summary: This is a really short thing about what might have happend after coming back from the digiworld and the kids return to their usual lives. i don't mean any disrespect to Matt, Tai, Sora or Mimi. R+R


Remembering

By Lark57

A/N- I just wanted to make it clear that I do love Matt, Tai, Sora, and Mimi but this idea came to mind and I had to do it. Basic disclaimers apply.

They walked down the hall with such grace and royalty surrounding them. I wished to be their friend so bad, just so I could gain the feeling of confidence and glory. But hadn't I been their friend at one point. hadn't I fought and protected all of them, Matt, Tai, Sora and Mimi, Maybe it was all a dream and I was never really friends with them at all.

I had flash backs where they would put their lives on the line for me. We would camp out and tell stories and joke about food. I must be insane though. There was no way ones as popular as that, who barely ever spoke to me could have been my friends. 

"Move out of my way geek," Sora ordered to me. I looked her in the eye, wondering what had happened to her pure heart that use to care so much.

"She said move. What are you, brain dead?" Tai said, stepping to face me. I would not fight them though. I would never be able to win against such a powerful and popular person. But if I did, then maybe they would remember who I was. 

I didn't move, I turned back to get my English book in my locker. One of them. Tai or Matt, shoved me into the locker and I scraped my arm on the pointy corner. I faced them with a determined look on my face that they might have known if they could remember who I was. 

"Do you even know me any more?" I asked Tai. He looked angry and I could see a crowd gathering because they expected a fight. I wasn't afraid though. I wanted them to remember who I was and if that meant I had to fight then I would.

"I've never talked to you," Tai said. Either he was aware of all the eyes watching him or he truly didn't know who I was. it was sad what peer pressure could do.

"Tai, it's me, Izzy." I said, "How could you forget so easily? After all that time we spent together, fighting to protect the world,"

Tai looked embarrassed. He did remember me but it no longer matter. We were too far apart in the school status. I was a geek, no one wanted to be associated with me. Tai was a jock. Sora had been good at sports too, better than Tai but when she found out that girls who played sports weren't popular she simply became the girl who dated Tai, Matt was the rock artist, who sold records. I wondered if he remembered that I had thought of the name of his band, Twisted Worlds, probably not, Mimi was the rich cheer leader who dated the rockstar, I wonder if she remembered that kiss we had shared when we were trapped in the digiworld. Probably not.

"I know you remember me Tai. I'm sorry you're not strong enough to admit it but it's enough to know you remember what I did for you. It's enough to know that what you're doing right now will eat away at your soul when you go to bed tonight."

"Shut up and I won't hurt you," Tai bargained.

"Don't worry, none of them will believe me. I'm only a geek after all," I said. I ducked under his arm and moved through the crowd to my English class. In class we were asked to write an essay on anything we wanted. When the teacher asked for volunteers to read I was the first to raise my hand.

I went to the front of the class, aware that no was listening or cared. The fact I got to express my opinion was enough though. I didn't care if no one heard. The few people who were listening were the only ones I needed, Matt, Tai, Sora and Mimi.

"I have theses friends. They don't remember me but I know everything about them. I know their most embarrassing moments and what their favorite pizza toppings are. I remember one incident when we tried all 5 topping, pineapples, anchovy, pepperoni, chicken and extra cheese, it looked horrible and inedible but we all took a bite and loved it. I don't think they remember that though.

It hurts to think about what I have lost but I know it hurts them even more because they have lost themselves and can't find their ways back to what's right and really matters. I know they know what is right but it's all about remembering it so that it will show with the brilliance that I have in my mind.

Courage, friendship, serenity, and kindness. That's what they use to be, Each of them had their own special trait that made me love them like the family I never had. I wish that they could remember all the wonderful times we shared. I wish they could rise above their fears of not being excepted and come back to me so we can play like we use to."

The teacher looked at me oddly, "Izzy the point of the essay was to get a message across. I don't think you did that well," she criticized.

I looked over at my audience of 4 to see their reaction. Their faces had not changed. "I guess you're right."

"Would you like another chance to write it over, maybe on another topic," she offered.

"No," I said, "I don't think it would do any good. Some things just can't be remembered," I said even if it would make no sense to her.

"Okay.." the instructor said. "Who would like to go next."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-I tried to make it touching but I may have failed. Oh well it was just a little dito, only 2 pages. 


End file.
